The Cruise
by BriQueen
Summary: Blair is invited on a cruise with Jenny and her family as sort of a thank-you for everything Blair has done to her but what happens next nobody would have thought!
1. Chapter 1

The Summer Cruise

By Sabrina Pennells

So it's the summer before our senior year, and Blair Waldorf has been so graciously ask to go on a cruise with Jenny and her family. Blair is the how do you say the queen bee of the east side and has many, more important things to be doing, but still after much begging from Jenny and being left at the airport but Chuck Bass, Blair excepts.

Blair Waldorf is an interesting seventeen year old New Yorker, who has everything she could ever want and whoever she could possibly want. She always makes sure to be in style, in gorgeous designer clothes perfect for her slender body, with light make-up that rather than covers her delicate, features accentuate them. She also carries herself like a woman, walking with her head held high and showing the world exactly who she is. But how could this type of Blair that we all know and love do on a boat?

As our loved Blair is in their room getting ready to sun bathe in her new little bikini, in walks Dan Humphrey, Jenny's brother. Startled Blair drops her cute new bikini top, which is only got the bottom tied, revealing what she didn't want this guy to see. Standing in shock Dan's eyes never move from Blair's body or at least where it was before she falls into a small ball hiding her chest from the world.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here. I thought… I thought you were with Jenny." Dan pleaded still not moving his eyes or body.

"Can you not read? I put a sign on the door and you're supposed to be out with your dad looking at something in the water! Now close that door!" yelled Blair in only a way she could state.

"Oh yeah sorry, but for your information I needed the binoculars to see the _whal.._."

Dan was interrupted mid word by the sight of topless Blair rising from her crouched position with hands over her firm, beautiful breasts and back turned. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he knew he should, but he couldn't. The thought that she was Chuck's girl lingered in the back of his mind, but still, more then ever, he wanted this beauty for himself. He moved closer to see her reaction. Nothing. So he moves another step.

"You are starting to creep me out! Do you mind turning around while I fix my top!"

"Oh um… Yeah I'm going."

"Don't tell anyone about this got it!"

Poor Dan the closes he's been to sex and he can't even tell anyone. Not that there's really anyone on this ship to tell. But he goes on as if nothing happened which unfortunately is the actual truth nothing did happen.

But Blair on the other hand goes back to Jenny and tells her everything that happened. Looks like this little gossip queen has found another heart to play with since for now there's no Chuck Bass.

Signing off for now

XOXO

Gossip Girl


	2. Chapter 2

More?

Dan Humphrey, the weird guy nobody, especially Blair Waldorf, likes. Lives with his father and sister in a small apartment, with little money, who could be happy like that? A writer with little imagination that only writes what he knows which is very little apart from Serena van der Woodsen, the infamous ex girlfriend. This boy's going nowhere.

But back to our story, because this cruise is worth remembering! Blair and Humphrey together? Could this be reality? What would Chuck Bass have to say about this?

"You aren't going to pursue my brother are you? I mean he's my brother and you hate him!" says poor little Jenny Humphrey.

"Why do you care? I mean I could bring potential to his life, or even happiness like he's never known." Blair says in the way only she can talk and only when she knows she's right which is more often then not.

"No you can't Serena is all the happiness he's ever wanted he doesn't need you!"

Out of nowhere Dan pops out, and not at the best of times. "Oh hello, um… I was just coming to look for you two. Would you like to go to lunch? Wait what did you just say?"

"NOTHING!" the two shouted together.

"Who doesn't need you? Where you talking about me? Does she know?"

"Know what?" the two screech again.

"Never mind… Lunch?"

The three go to lunch, all holding their own thoughts and secrets. Dan wants Blair, Blair only wants a little fun and Jenny hates Blair and knows her secrets. This could be an awkward lunch, oh wait, it is…

"So… what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing!"

"So…why won't you tell me?"

"Swimming you?" Jenny quickly lies.

"I think I'm going to go on deck and tan. I'm getting a little pale. Have a nice lunch!" Blair knows when it's a good time to get out. But she needs one to fallow or they will talk. "Dan would you like to join me actually? I'd hate to sit all on my own with nobody to protect me."

"Yeah alright I'll come."

They walk away leaving poor Jenny to finish lunch all alone. But Blair did not lead the way to top deck to sun bathe, where was she off to?

"Those are stairs. You know that right? And the sun is that way."

"I know. We're not heading there. We just needed an excuse to leave." Blair says as she grabs the neck of Dan Humphrey's shirt and pulls him down the long hall. What trouble could this bring? Only Jenny, hot on their trail, will know.

Signing off for now

XOXO

Gossip Girl


End file.
